Birthday Boy Kikumaru Eiji
by Hikari no Yami
Summary: [-EijiRyo-] Cute little fluff moments as Eiji believes that all the regulars have forgotten his birthday. {-A birthday fiction for Eiji ;) Happy birthday Eiji!-} R&R!


Dedication: Kikumaru Eiji's Birthday

Pairing: Eiji/Ryoma

Birthday Fiction Number: 1

Tennis no Oujisama Fiction Number: 1

Disclaimer: Does not own Tennis no Oujisama

* * *

Birthday Boy: Kikumaru Eiji

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Tokyo, Japan, especially at a certain school called Seigaku. You see Seigaku had an awesome tennis club with 9 rotating regular members. Being a regular meant you were one of the best tennis players at Seigaku as well as a huge honor. Seigaku had six 3rd year regulars, two 2nd year regulars and most surprisingly of all a first year regular. Seigaku's tennis captain was none other than Tezuka Kunimistu a nationally ranked player. Following Tezuka is vice-captain Oishi Syuuichiro, partners with 3rd year Kikumaru Eiji; together the two of them fill up Seigaku's doubles 1 as the Golden Pair. Then there is Fuji Syuusuke widely known throughout Japan as the tensai (genius) of Seigaku. Following Fuji is Inui Sadaharu known and feared in Seigaku as a data tennis player and the Seigaku regulars' coach. Finally, last but certainly not least of the 3rd year regulars is Kawabura Takashi, widely known as Taka-san. Second year Momoshiro Takeshi is a strong and solid player that boasts Seigaku's tennis club level even higher. Rival of Momoshiro is 2nd year Kaidoh Kaoru; he has an unrivaled stamina and a pesterant personality. The 1st year of Seigaku goes by Echizen Ryoma, an American transfer student nicknamed "ochibi" by fellow tennis member Kikumaru Eiji because of his height (151cm). Those 9 Seigaku students make up Seigaku's unstoppable tennis team!

As stated before, Tezuka Kunimistu is Seigaku's captain and a nationally ranked tennis player. He's left-handed (left-handed tennis players are widely known as southpaws), the best player among the regulars, a strict captain and has currently hurt his elbow and is in Germany for treatment.

During the time that Tezuka spends in Germany Oishi Syuuichiro is the temporary captain. In terms of tennis Oishi does not match up to Tezuka but he's one of the toughest doubles player you could face. Oishi cares about Seigaku's tennis club so much that many call him the mother hen of Seigaku.

Kikumaru Eiji is widely known for his acrobatic tennis, mixing acrobatics and tennis together to make an incredible player. He's Oishi's double partner and is the happy-go-lucky member of the regulars. He favourite saying is, "Too bad, no regrets, see you next week", Eiji is often picked on my fellow regulars Momoshiro and Echizen when they go out for burgers after regular practice, saying that it's "sempai's treat".

Fuji Syuusuke, tensai of Seigaku is probably the most confusing regular, both in terms of tennis and socializing. He's called tensai of Seigaku for a reason; Fuji is probably the second best regular on the Seigaku tennis team with his 3 special returns that are extremely difficult to return. On the courts he plays only to draw out the opponents full potential and is never serious about winning matches. In terms of socializing he's well... To put it simply many think him as a sadist, enjoying seeing people suffer or be embarrassed. Fuji's also incredibly protective of his younger brother Yuuta (in St. Rudolph).

Data-man Inui Sadaharu is probably the least popular of all Seigaku regulars with his special "Inui Juices". His tennis style is based on data that he has collected, estimating where his opponents will return next. As the coach of the Seigaku regulars he is often stirring up trouble and protests from the other members who quickly shut up after Inui threatens them with Inui juice (with the exception of Fuji and Tezuka, Fuji actually likes Inui's juices and Tezuka well... Tezuka is Tezuka).

Kawabura Takashi is a timid tennis player (and person) at first but when a racket is in his hands he fears nothing. Kawabura is the most powerful of all Seigaku regulars and is often a reserve or put in doubles 2 with Fuji. Kawabura plans to quit tennis in high school in order to help his family out with the sushi shop they own.

2nd year Momoshiro Takeshi is the second most powerful tennis player out of the Seigaku regulars and has an intense rivalry with Kaidoh. Momoshiro insists on the tennis club members to call him "Momo-chan"; the first years now have adopted him as "Momo-chan-senpai". He hangs around Echizen Ryoma and Kikumaru Eiji most; Momoshiro is an excellent tennis player and has the ability to think calmly in a game no matter how intense it is.

Kaidoh Kaoru of Seigaku has unstoppable stamina and a 'never giving up' personality. He especially hates losing to Echizen and Momoshiro; he is often put in doubles 2 with Inui or Momoshiro.

Finally the 'baby of Seigaku' is the other nickname for Echizen Ryoma. The only first year on the Seigaku regular's team, he's a southpaw but can also play with his right hand against easier opponents. "Ochibi" is an American transfer student and is son of tennis legend Echizen Nanjiroh more widely known as Samurai Nanjiroh. Echizen thinks of his father as annoying and plays tennis only to defeat him. Echizen is undefeated in tournaments and always challenges the best players, he gives the audience an awesome show and has a 'never giving up' personality making him one of Seigaku's top three tennis members.

Those are the leaders of Seigaku's tennis club! But today we're focusing on one member only and his name is Kikumaru Eiji, the cat like third year.

* * *

Redhead Kikumaru Eiji bounced towards Seigaku quite literately with a big smile pasted on his face. The reason that he was so happy? That would be because it was his birthday of course! Kikumaru bounced into the tennis courts early that morning with a loud, "Ohayo!!"

To greet him was of course his best friend Fuji Syuusuke. At the sound of Kikumaru's voice Fuji turned around with that same smile pasted across his face, "Eiji! How're you doing today?" he greeted.

"Great Fuji!!" Kikumaru grinned expecting Fuji to say, 'Happy Birthday' or at least something like that. But Fuji just turned around and began stretching, Kikumaru frowned, did Fuji forget that it was his birthday today? Just then he spotted Oishi and lit up again, Oishi had to surely remember! He remembered just about everything else, besides, they were the Golden Pair! "Oishi!! Nya!!!" Kikumaru exclaimed bouncing on to Oishi giving him a big bear hug.

Oishi Syuuichiro blinked at the greeting he got from his tennis partner and smiled, "What's making you so happy today Eiji?" he asked tilting his head.

Kikumaru frowned, did Oishi not remember? He sighed shaking his head, "Nothing Oishi..." He muttered going to get changed into his regular's jersey. Oishi frowned calling after Kikumaru who ignored it. Could it be that no one remembered his birthday? Kikumaru suddenly grinned bouncing out after changing and spotting a certain someone. "OCHIBI!!!!!!!" He exclaimed out his greeting.

Echizen Ryoma blinked turning around before being brought into a huge bear hug, "Urgh, Kikumaru-senpai…"

Kikumaru blinked, "Heh…" he muttered releasing his death grip on Echizen, "Gomen ochibi."

Echizen sighed, "Mind telling what happened for you to be so happy?"

Kikumaru thought his heart would break right there, even his lover had forgotten his birthday. He lowered his eyes to the ground before bringing his face up with a smile pasted onto his face, "Nothing ochibi! Everything's fine."

Echizen gave him a strange look before shrugging, "Alright, c'mon we have to start warming up."

* * *

The day had gotten through pretty uneventful for Kikumaru. By the time the regulars had their afternoon practice Kikumaru was in an even worse condition. His best friend, doubles partner and even his own lover had forgotten his birthday but his fangirls didn't. You could've called it common sense, kind of anyways, fangirls were supposed to be stalker-like people right? So they would know basically everything about you right? Kikumaru snorted who was he kidding?

"Kikumaru-senpai!!" Kikumaru blinked snapping out of his trance, "Your game's off today." Even after they had gotten together Echizen refused to call Kikumaru, Eiji. He said that Kikumaru-senpai is Kikumaru-senpai, but Kikumaru had a guess of Echizen wanting to tease him.

"Ah, gomen ochibi, I had something on my mind." Kikumaru replied returning his serve.

"That's not all, you've been acting all weird today Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma replied with his Drive B.

"Ah sou ka? Sorry to have worried you ochibi." Kikumaru sighed as the ball flew past him.

Echizen frowned walking off the courts dragging Kikumaru with him, "The game's over." He muttered as the rounded out of the tennis court gates.

"Ochibi?" Kikumaru asked questioning.

"What's wrong Kikumaru-senpai? Don't even try lying, you're a horrible liar." Echizen stated.

"There's nothing wrong with me ochibi, I'm fine! See?" Kikumaru grinned doing some of his acrobatic tricks.

Echizen frowned, "Kikumaru-senpai… Whatever." Echizen turned back and headed to go get changed, "Oh Momo-senpai won't be joining us today."

Kikumaru blinked, Momoshiro not coming for burgers after practice?

As if Echizen read his mind he turned around, "He has to baby-sit his younger siblings."

Kikumaru let out an, "Oh" before following Echizen back into the tennis courts and the change rooms.

Echizen waited outside patiently for Kikumaru. When he finally came out Echizen gave him a glare, "You made me wait for 10 minutes Kikumaru-senpai."

"Ah, gomen ochibi, I had to lock up. Tezuka, Oishi and Fuji all had to leave early today." Kikumaru replied walking towards Echizen.

Echizen frowned, "Whatever." He muttered as they walked together towards the same burger shop they always went to with Momoshiro.

As they entered the burger shop a waitress smiled and greeted them her eyes on Echizen as she brought them to a table.

Kikumaru frowned; he didn't miss the looks that the waitress sent Echizen, even if Echizen was completely ignoring her. Echizen's voice brought Kikumaru out of his trance, "Order anything you want Kikumaru-senpai, it's my birthday present to you."

Kikumaru grinned, "Yeah ochibi's pay-! Wait!! What did you say?"

Echizen gave the same arrogant smirk he wore around everywhere, "Happy birthday Kikumaru-senpai."

"Ochibi!!" Kikumaru exclaimed giving him a giant bear hug, "I thought you had forgotten!!"

"Stupid Kikumaru-senpai, you're my koi, why shouldn't I remember your birthday?" Echizen gave him the 'you're-such-an-idiot' look.

Kikumaru ignored that, "But the others didn't, not even Fuji or Oishi." He frowned.

Echizen gave him another one of those looks, "Look, either you order or you're paying for yourself." He said snapping Kikumaru out of his depression and back to his happy state.

"Alright then! I want 2 double grape milkshakes! 2 burger specials and a giant ice-cream sundae!!" Kikumaru grinned at Echizen's pale face, "I'm taking full advantage of your offer ochibi-chan." He grinned.

"Mada mada da ne." Echizen muttered ordering a grape ponta for himself.

Kikumaru frowned, "You should eat more ochibi." He commented.

"Not hungry today." Echizen replied taking a few sips from his grape ponta when it arrived before staring at Kikumaru wolf down all the food that he had ordered. Echizen sweatdropped, as soon as he had finished his ponta Kikumaru was done, "Kikumaru-senpai's a pig." He muttered.

Kikumaru pouted at the comment, "Ochibi's mean to his senpai on his birthday."

Echizen just gave his trademark smirk after paying for their dinner, "C'mon Kikumaru-senpai, I want to play a game with you at my house, rematch."

Kikumaru grinned, "You're on ochibi!!"

When they reached Echizen's house it was strangely quiet; Echizen ignored it as he made his way to the courts in his backyard. Kikumaru frowned, it was strangely dark, wasn't Echizen's tennis court lights usually on? "C'mon Kikumaru-senpai." Echizen muttered walking up ahead.

"Ne, ochibi, what happened to your lights?" Kikumaru asked confused.

Echizen smirked, "Happy Birthday Kikumaru-senpai."

As if on cue the lights to Echizen's backyard tennis court shone on to the tennis courts and revealed the whole Seigaku regular team standing on it. "Happy birthday Eiji!!" Some of them exclaimed while others like Tezuka merely nodded a greeting.

Kikumaru stood there his mouth hanging open as Echizen gave him his trademark smirk, "You didn't seriously think that we had forgotten your birthday did you Kikumaru-senpai."

Kikumaru grinned and tackled Echizen down into a bear hug, "Thank you ochibi!! Thanks guys! This is the best birthday ever!"

Echizen smirked, "And there's still cake and presents."

Kikumaru jumped off Echizen, "Cake!! Presents!! Yay!!"

Echizen got off the ground, "Cake first." He muttered. As soon as the Seigaku regulars heard that Momoshiro and Kikumaru immediately stood in front of the cake ready to devour it.

"Birthday song." The other regulars reminded them. Momoshiro and Kikumaru groaned singing a very fast birthday song.

"Candles and the wish." Fuji grinned as Momoshiro and Kikumaru looked like they were going to starve.

Echizen smirked as his lit the candles on the cake, "Make sure you make a good wish Kikumaru-senpai, and don't get your spit all over the cake."

Kikumaru gave him a look before blowing out the candles, "Cake time!!"

Oishi took his place in front of the cake cutting it into 9 slices giving Kikumaru the biggest and the first one, "Happy birthday Eiji."

"Thanks Oishi!!" Kikumaru grinned digging in.

The party went along smoothly with games, chatting and even a few games of tennis of course. Finally it was time for presents, Echizen called everyone in as Kikumaru began to open his presents excitedly. His favourite gift came from Fuji; it was a homemade Kikumaru and Echizen plushie that were hugging. Echizen couldn't help but crack a smile at it. The second favourite gift he received was from Oishi, a homemade red sweater. From Tezuka he got a new racket, Kawabura had given him 5 meters of grip tape and Momoshiro 10 tubes of Kikumaru's favourite grape toothpaste. The two most confusing gifts were from Kaidoh and Inui, 20 boxes of pocky (Kikumaru didn't complain ) and from Inui, a tight, black, sleeveless tank top. Echizen blushed darker than a tomato when he saw it, Kikumaru-sempai in that? Kikumaru grinned at Echizen's face before thanking Inui; Kikumaru smirked, it would come in useful afterwards. (Echizen swore that he could hear Inui saying, "Ii... Data...")Of course Echizen present was already given and taken advantage of.

Since they had school the next day all the regulars but Kikumaru left close to midnight. Kikumaru and Echizen were finished cleaning up the mess that they had made and were now sitting in a comfortable position facing the sky. Kikumaru wrapped his arms around Echizen pulling him onto his lap, "Thanks ochibi." He whispered.

Echizen blinked and shrugged, "No problem Kiku-" his words were halted by Kikumaru's index finger.

"Eiji." Kikumaru said, "Eiji."

Echizen blushed a bit, "No problem Eiji…-senpai." He added with a cocky smirk.

Kikumaru gave him a glare before sighing, "That's the most I'm ever going to get out of you isn't it?"

"Of course Eiji-senpai." Echizen gave a smirk before smiling, "Ai shiteru Eiji-senpai."

Kikumaru blinked and lowered his head claiming Echizen's lips in a long, sweet kiss. As they parted for breath Kikumaru had a tingly feeling in his chest as he smiled, "Ai shiteru Ryoma…-ochibi-chan."

* * *

Fin

* * *

All my work is un-beated.

Cute EijiRyo fluff!! > We need more of it!!


End file.
